


The Air Mattress

by Rina_san28



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kíliel, Multi, based off of a tumblr prompt, basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is an air mattress. Gimli is amused. Legolas is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Air Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! This is not my first story, but it is the first one that I'm posting on AO3. I'm kind of excited. The title may change, though. 
> 
> I got this from a prompt on Tumblr. I think it's from otpprompts, but it's been a while, so I'm not too sure. It's a golden one, though, and I've wanted to write it for a while now. 
> 
> Off we go!

Legolas sighed with relief as he settled onto the air mattress, letting his stiff muscles relax into its relative softness and comfort. After a long day of moving furniture, boxes, and heaven only knows what else, the mattress felt like it had been made for a king. 

Other than the mattress and boxes stacked all over, the room was bare. The walls were currently a rather alarming shade of orange - that would have to be remedied as soon as possible, Legolas decided - and the blinds were missing several slats. It did have a rather attractive arched ceiling, however, and Legolas was sure that it would look stunning once he was settled in and it looked more like his. The sound of the bathroom sink turning on startled him for a moment, but then he smiled. No, he remembered, theirs. 

After two years of dating Legolas had finally moved in with his boyfriend, Gimli. The two of them had met shortly after Legolas's sister got engaged to one of Gimli's cousins. The two of them had immediately been called upon for assistance in wedding planning, and it was love at first sight - or so others claimed. He and Gimli had bickered nonstop until Kíli's bachelor party, an event that no one seemed to have a complete recollection of, but had somehow ended with Kíli and Tauriel finding Legolas and Gimli naked and asleep in the back of Gimli's old beaten up station wagon with a can of whipped cream and two bags of potatoes. The two men had been together ever since. 

Choosing an apartment hadn't really been all that difficult, all things considered. Dale was rather small for a city, and neither of them were too keen on the idea of moving too far away from their workplaces. With the help of Gimli's father, a banker who read the real estate section in the paper for fun, they had found themselves a nice, top-floor flat just outside of the downtown area. Finally, after weeks of packing and planning, Legolas and Gimli were officially living together - a step that both thrilled and frightened them. 

The bathroom door opened, and Legolas discovered that he really couldn't be bothered to move from his warm little blanket cocoon on the mattress to watch his boyfriend change, a sight he usually delighted in. Instead, the sound of Gimli's humming as he dug through boxes looking for something to use as pajamas lulled him further and further toward sleep, and Legolas truly didn't mind. He distantly heard Gimli chuckle fondly as he shoved his head deeper into his pillow...

And then suddenly he was in the air, blankets and all, with only enough time to let out an undignified squawk before he hit the floor with a thud. He untangled himself to see Gimli positively howling with laughter from where he was sitting on the edge of the air mattress. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. 

"I - I'm sorry, laddie!" Gimli gasped out between chuckles, having calmed down enough to speak. "I dinna mean t' hit th' thing so hard! If I'd known ye'd go flyin'..." He dissolved into hysterics again, and Legolas just couldn't bring himself to be cross when his boyfriend looked so cute. 

Eventually Gimli's laughter subsided and the two of them settled - albeit with a great deal of care - on the air mattress, with Legolas almost wrapping himself around Gimli for "security". He sighed as he felt Gimli press a little kiss to the top of his head. 

"I'm sorry, Legolas," Gimli said, his accent much more noticeable than usual. "I dinna mean t-"

"I know," Legolas said softly. "It's okay." They laid together in silence for a moment.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, love?" 

"'M happy t' be in here wit' ye."

"So am I, Gimli. So am I."


End file.
